Random Seddie
by Xandra J
Summary: I wasn't tagged, I just felt like doing this, 'cuz it looked like fun. BLATANT SEDDIE!


**AN: I wasn't tagged, FYI, I was just bored! I had nothing better to do! **

**Disclaimer: I own many things, including, but not limited to, a new iPod, the entire Twilight, Harry Potter, Inheritance, and Lord of the Rings series' in print, and Harry Potter and LotR on DVD, but I own neither the songs used in this, nor iCarly. I know; sucks to be me, right? (You can just hear the sarcasm, can't you?)**

-------xOx-------

Lithium – Evanescence

**Sam's POV**

I miss him. I can't believe he picked Carly. She used to be my friend, but I hate her now, as I sit in my room, and throw back another shot of booze. I hate everyone, now. In case anyone cares to know, I'm clinically depressed. And I'm back with that sleaze-bag, Jonah. I don't know what possessed me to do it, and, now, crying on the floor, I feel more alone than ever.

My own best friend betrayed me. I haven't spoken to Carly in seven years, not since she accepted Freddie in the ninth grade. I was so angry, I told her, that night, live on iCarly, that I hated her and never wanted to speak to her or see her again. Then I left, giving Freddie a 'How could you do this to me?' look.

He didn't even give me a second glance. I ran to my house, and cried my eyes out. I had loved Freddie, and Carly knew it. I still do love him, but both of them have probably forgotten about me by now.

I hear the door open behind me, and I flinch away from the light, shielding my head, and expecting more of Jonah's drunken rage.

"Sam?" Comes a voice from the doorway. Not the voice of my angry, drunk, high boyfriend; a different, kinder voice, and one I'd never thought to hear again. Freddie. He saved my from my personal hell.

New Strings – Miranda Lambert

**Sam's POV**

"Sam!" Freddie pleaded, "Sam, don't leave!"

"I can't stay, Freddie!" I cried, "This place is smothering me!"

Freddie tried to hold onto me, but I was too strong for him – just like I am for most people – and tore away from his embrace.

"How far will you go?" he asked, his face emotionless – accepting the inevitable.

"As far as this little crapper will take me," I said, jerking my thumb over my shoulder, toward my little, rusted-up car.

"Will you ever come back?" he asked, then, his voice breaking.

I hefted my guitar higher on my shoulder as I replied with a cold, hard, "No."

Tied Together With A Smile – Taylor Swift

**Freddie's POV**

_She just doesn't see it. She doesn't see how beautiful she is._ Or so I think to myself one day at lunch while Sam complains about how her latest gorge on turkey bacon gave her a huge breakout. It didn't, of course, she just thinks it did.

"-and now I can't get my skin to clear u-," she goes on, but I interrupt.

"You can't get your skin to clear up because it's already flawless!" I burst out, "You can't get your hair shiny because it's already luminescent! You can't be thin because you're all muscle! And you can't be pretty because you're beautiful!"

Her and Carly just sit there stunned, but I'm not finished.

"You can't get people to like you because you already have the normal limit of love you can get from friends! And boys don't like you because…one already loves you!" At this last confession – one I hadn't meant to slip out – Sam's eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

No one else gets it, not even Carly, but Sam does. And she knows that Fredward is now talking in third person. ; )

My Immortal – Evanescence (god, what's with all the sad songs!?)

**Sam's POV**

I'm tired of being stuck in this rat hole apartment with no one around but the presence you left in the air. This place used to look nice, but it's become a shithole, because I lack the willpower to get out of bed in the morning to even feed myself, let alone clean.

I used to be healthy and clean and happy, but since your death, I've become thin – dangerously so – and dirty – unable to get out of bed at all- and depressed.

I've thought of killing myself quite a few times, and still do, every now and then, but I know you would be angry by the fact that I've even considered it. Time cannot heal the wounds that you've left on my heart.

I've tried to accept the fact that you are gone and not coming home in the evening to kiss me and say you love me. I've tried and failed. I cannot kill myself – that would make you angry and upset, and I can't do that – and I cannot move on. You still hold most – if not all of my soul.

I have to end it, but I can't…so I let nature take it's course; spend years in a dirt-encrusted, rat-infested, mold-covered, confined space…it's bound to have some effects on your health…

Bubbly – Colbie Caillat (Yays! Happy song!)

**Sam's POV**

I get this feeling when you're with me…it's like I've just climbed to the top of Mt. Everest, published a novel, sold a million records, won the Nobel Prize, and killed Ms. Briggs all at the same time…

I miss having you around, but you will be coming back soon enough. Well, soon enough for anyone else, but ten seconds wouldn't be soon enough for me.

I can't stand it when you're gone, but I still know you'll be back…and it's that knowledge that keeps me hanging on to you.

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence (I guess I typed too soon…)

**Sam's POV**

How do you read my thoughts so clearly? You always seem to know what I want! It's insane, but it comes in handy sometimes.

But now, I'm alone, or so I think. I feel the nothingness crashing down onto me. You can bring me back. You – and only you – can save me from the black nothing that resides in my own mind. I am caught in myself, unable to get out.

Only you are able to get me out. Like in the Fairy Tales – True loves' kiss. But that will only happen in the land of my dreams, never in reality.

Or so I thought.

If that was true, then why are you standing here, speaking to me? Why do I hear the word 'love' escape your perfect lips?

And why are your perfect lips now on mine?

The Show – Lenka (Finally! Happy!)

**Sam's POV**

Love is like riddle…maybe that's why I'm not good at it…

But I am good at it when it comes to Freddie. Somehow, for some reason unbeknownst to me, he loves me and wants to be with me. I can't fathom why, after I was so mean to him, but he does.

Home – Blake Shelton

**Freddie's POV**

God, I miss Sam. I can't hardly stand to be away from her, but I have to.

I want to go home. I know there are thousands or millions of people who would kill to be in my place, staying in a five-star hotel, in the huge shadow of the Eifel Tower, but I would kill to be back in rainy Washington with Sam.

'Hey!............Oh, by the way, you've got my voicemail! Sorry! Leave your message after the -," _beep_!

I hang up. I can't talk to her right now. I won't be able to tell her anything good.

GAH! I can't stand this!

I pick up the phone again and hit redial.

'Hey!............Oh, by the way, you've got my voicemail! Sorry! Leave your message after the -," _beep_!

"Sam! It's Freddie. I just wanted to tell you something: It was a mistake for me to leave. I'm coming home. I'll be home by noon tomorrow. I love you. See you soon." And I hang up.

So Small – Carrie Underwood

**Sam's POV**

What would I be without Freddie? I would be nothing.Even in my most terrible moments, he's been there for me. I would die without him. Next to him, I feel as small as an ant next to the Empire State Building.

He never lets me worry – he says it hurts him to see me hurting. He always gives me a choice – he knows that I hate feeling helpless. And he's always loved me.

His kisses feel like dew on my lips, and his touches send chills down my spine and heat flashing over my skin – at the same time.

I can't reverse the arguments we've had, and I wouldn't do that, anyway. It would all be different, without the fights, because when we make up, it feels like I'm falling in love with him all over again.

Broken – Seether (feat. Amy Lee)

**Freddie's POV**

I want you to know, Sam, that I've always loved you. I love everything about you: your corn-silk hair; your ocean blue eyes; your laugh, like peals of bells.

I love everything about you, how could I not? When you cry – how rare an occurrence that is – I want to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be fine – even if it isn't.

**Sam's POV**

There've been rough patches in our relationship, even where we weren't speaking, but it's over now – we have room to breathe. It's easier, now.

I don't feel like I'm good enough for you, a lot of the time. But when you hold me in your arms, I know that I am. You wouldn't be wasting your time if I wasn't – you know better than that.

I feel like I'm the only person in the world when I'm not with you, and I hate being alone- whether I'm just feeling it, or I really am.

-------xOx-------

**AN: Well, what'd ya think? I know they are totally unrelated, but…so what? Oh! One last note: Tag, Rebecka! You're it!**


End file.
